


如何搞砸第一印象

by ablackpenny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackpenny/pseuds/ablackpenny
Summary: 灵魂标记的存在使得每个人在陌生人面前都更加小心谨慎。 和陌生人调情，试图给对方留下一个好的第一印象已经成为了常态，标记最常见的内容就是搭讪和随意的赞美。所以，当然了，纽特的标记，并不浪漫或甜蜜地说着"你他妈的是谁?" ，或许如果有个人必须被诅咒有着这样的标记，那必须是他。





	如何搞砸第一印象

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation.  
> 这是一篇翻译。  
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443634  
> The original is very brilliant.

现在正如你看到的，当珀西瓦尔 • 格雷夫斯被盖勒特•格林德沃监禁的时候，他本以为在接下来的一周就会被营救。 这似乎是个合理的假设，因为即使戴上他的面具，黑巫师也无法抑制住自己发出反麻吉言论，即使他在傲罗面前这样做的次数只有以前的一半，他也会立即被发现。

然而看来是他的手下比他猜测的还要愚蠢，一个非常合理的可能，要么变成一个格林德沃狂热分子看起来不是那么不符合他的性格，因为大约一个月后，他仍然坐在他家的地下室里，双手被绑，魔力被抑制。

说真的，难道真的很难弄清楚那个时代最有力量的巫师取代了他的位置吗？ 一旦他离开那里，他必须训练他的傲罗识别亲近的人以及同事那里一切可疑行为的能力。做他们这些工作，一些偏执总是很有用的。

然而，尽管已经花了一个月被一个疯子“问话”，他仍然不是那种会崩溃的人。 事实上，即使他的两条腿都断了，他的脑袋也因为不断被试图入侵而晕眩，他仍然非常有信心，过不了多久，他的傲罗们会冲进他的牢房来救他。 他可以看到那个场景，他傲罗中的一个领队带头冲锋，也许是戈尔茨坦，也许是里弗斯，看了他一眼，开始慌乱，他还是那么镇定，命令他们实施抓捕，并且带他去治疗。

在他的脑海里，这件事不可能以其他方式出现，没有别的可能可以让他出去，甚至不出去。 他花了数年时间训练他的手下，让他们做好应对各种情况的准备。 他已经确保他们所有人都能施展无声咒，并且训练他们一旦离开魔杖，就可以使用无杖咒召唤魔杖。 他给他们上了基本的大脑封闭术课。 他的傲罗是他的骄傲，他最好的作品，花了几十年训练身边最完美的傲罗队伍的成果。 他们必须找到他，如果找不到，那就意味着他们所有的训练，所有花在他们身上的时间都白费了。

他相信自己有能力塑造出最好巫师中的佼佼者，当他牢房的门打开时，他毫无疑问地相信，他将看到的那张脸将是他以前共事过的巫师中的一个。

可以理解的是，当一个红色头发的，穿着绝对不是他妈的傲罗制服的蓝色外套的陌生人进来时，他既惊讶又极度失望。

"你他妈的是谁?" 他脱口而出，在一秒钟之内就毁掉了多年来维持一个专业和优雅形象的努力。

这个男人张开嘴试图回答，皱起眉头上下打量着他，看着他用一种不自然的方式弯曲着的腿，金属链条缠绕着他的胳膊，迫使他不自然地弯曲着他的背部以免伤害他的手腕，或许他身体的每一个方面都和被疯子折磨后一模一样。 然后，他没有回答他的问题，也没有正式介绍自己，而是张开了嘴，说出了一些和珀西瓦尔刚才说的一样冲动和愚蠢的话。

"那看起来真的很疼。"

现在，在这种情况下面对这句评论，珀西瓦尔只能用两种回答中的一种。 他要么否认自己受伤了，因为老实说，当你是魔法保安队长的时候，根本没有时间去医院; 要么尽可能讽刺地回答，戈尔茨坦啊，他的胳膊差点被炸掉了。 当然他妈的很疼。

但是，这个人(从他的口音来看是英国人)是一个他从来没有和他说过话，甚至从来没有见过面的人，即使他已经精疲力竭，头痛欲裂，他现在比以前更加痛苦，珀西瓦尔还没有愚蠢到认不出他的标记。

不用说，在所有他曾经想过遇见他灵魂伴侣的方式中，这是迄今为止最糟糕的一个。 从他的表情判断，这个陌生人(他的伴侣)也在想着同样的事情。

"你是... ... ?" 这个英国人开始讲话，讲到一半停了下来，珀西瓦尔的酸溜溜的表情显然足以让他自己作出推断。

他们默默地对视了几秒钟，然后安全主管率先吐出来几个词。在这个以酷刑为主题的小假期里，导演的脑对口过滤器显然已经被抹去了。

"嗯... ... 这有点尴尬。"

在他能够看到另一个巫师对他缺乏理智的言论的反应之前，他的身体，在最后放弃了抗争，让他晕了过去，在锁链上挣扎了几次之后便迷失在黑暗的虚空中，当他失去知觉之前重复了几次，他的灵魂伴侣惊讶地叫出来，然后意识完全消失了。

多棒的第一印象，真的。

 

oOo

纽特的灵魂标记是完全不同寻常的，至少我们可以这样说。

在这个时代，大多数人都很在意自己在陌生人面前的行为举止，以及假设谁能成为他们的灵魂伴侣。 这意味着，由于这种跨文化现象，大多数标记充满了赞美和调情的台词。 "Hi"和"Hello"曾经是人们在手腕上最常看到的词汇，现在已经很不寻常了，因为在向陌生人致敬之前，每个人都会小心翼翼地说对方的头发有多好看，或者说他们新穿的衬衫有多好看。 纽特从小就认为这是在陌生人面前表现自己的正确方式，他的善良会得到一个漂亮的、甜美的灵魂标记作为回报。

 

然而标记并没有告诉他他的红头发很漂亮，或者他的眼睛很迷人，相反，那上面用者非常漂亮的笔迹写道:[你他么的是谁？] Who the fuck are you?

尽管只有10岁，但纽特知道'fuck'是什么。 这是一个非常不好的词，如果你在一个成年人面前说这个词，它会迫使你把铜纳特放进脏话罐里。 他的灵魂伴侣是如此粗鲁的人，这让他很震惊。 他对此感到非常不安，甚至没有告诉他的家人他终于得到了他的印机，直到两个星期后，他的衬衫袖子被撕破了，再也无法隐藏它了。.

当他看到那残忍、苛刻的话语时，他父亲的眼睛里充满了泪水，而他哥哥的眼睛里充满了火焰和愤怒。 然而，他的母亲看起来并没有因为这些话而感到不安，尽管她自己的话(自从她遇到她的情人后，现在已经变成了红色)是一句非常平常的甜言蜜语。 她没有像忒修斯那样咒骂他的灵魂伴侣，而是笑着告诉他，至少，如果他们自我介绍喜欢这样，就不难找到他们之间的联系。

起初，他并不同意她的观点，他在自己的房间里哭了好几个小时，心情沉重地听着忒修斯为了给弟弟报仇而要对他的灵魂伴侣所做的一切，但是，随着时间的推移和他的成长，他意识到，也许，他的标记并不是那么坏。

当然，如果每个人都能看见手腕上写着一句脏话，那着实是一件很尴尬的事情，但这确实让他的生活变得简单了。 他不必像忒修斯那样整理成百上千句"你很帅"，也不必时刻留意别人的笔迹。 他的话是如此独特，当然，他甚至不需要等到他的标记变成红色，才能知道谁是他的灵魂伴侣。

当然，由于他在一个传统的巫师家庭长大，他的父母都希望他不要效仿他的亲密伙伴，对他遇到的每个人都礼貌友好，不要把他的经历强加给自己的灵魂伴侣。 即使是通常不停地告诉他如何踢他的屁股的忒修斯，也积极地鼓励他遵守传统。

"你不能老是把人和动物相提并论，在纽特第一次登上霍格沃茨特快列车的前一天晚上，他对他说，"人们会觉得你很奇怪。"

他不知道告诉陌生人他们看起来像鹰头有翼马身兽一样凶猛，或者眼睛像嗅嗅的一样闪闪发光有什么不对，但他还是接受了他哥哥的礼物，一本关于如何向人们打招呼和表现得像一个好朋友的书。 里面有数以百计的台词可以用来介绍自己，而纽特从来都不擅长与陌生的孩子交谈，他对此感到非常放心。 如果忒修斯认为这本书会有用，那么他信任他。

就在第二天早上，他走进了一间公寓，一个黑发女孩已经坐在那里，他第一次用这本书，尴尬地笑着告诉她:

"Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling."  
"你是香蕉吗？ 因为我发现你在剥皮。"（a-peeling剥皮 同音 appealing 有吸引力的）

女孩静静地盯着他，纽特开始想，也许，他错误地听从了书中的建议，这时她突然大笑起来。

"你真有趣。" 她告诉了他，即使那不是他的印记句子，他还是感觉到自己的心在胸膛里跳得更快了，脸上绽放着微笑。 这本书真的起作用了，自从他尝试以来，他第一次设法让另一个孩子自发地笑了起来。 那个女孩认为他很有趣！

他哥哥的礼物是他从未得到过的最有用的东西。 从今天开始，他发誓永远不会放弃它，并忠于它的忠告。 当然，他的灵魂伴侣会认为他是一个非常有礼貌的人，当他们最终见面时，他会后悔自己的粗鲁。 他等不及那一天了！

 

oOo

 

"Are you a bank loan? Because you’ve got my interest."  
"你是银行贷款吗？ 因为我让我感兴趣。"  
（interest 兴趣/利息）

纽特心烦意乱地问坐在他旁边的麻瓜人，在他周围的一片混乱中试图找到他的嗅嗅。 

"谢谢，我觉得你看起来也很好。" 那人回答。

不是他的话，再一次，但是，到现在为止，纽特已经预料到了。 从他放弃了所有积极寻找他的灵魂伴侣的尝试已经有数年了。 他还有其他愿意用一生去做的事情，抗击命运对他来说并不那么重要，至少没有拯救和照顾住在他手提箱里的魔法生物那么重要。 如果他命中注定要遇见一个人，并与他们相爱，那么他就会等待这一天的到来。 他想让命运按照它应该发生的那样发生，而不是像许多人做的那样，通过四处游荡和与尽可能多的人搭话。

 

"那你来这里干什么?" 麻瓜问他，他的声音因为几乎没有克制的焦虑而颤抖。

"和你一样,"他回答，把注意力集中在他的嗅嗅上，而不是对话上。

接下来的对话很快就结束了，纽特不得不去追赶那个小流氓凯撒，直到他们俩都进了银行唯一的金库，他才再次见到了那个麻瓜。 在试图掏空嗅嗅的口袋时，他想，也许他们应该向妖精们征求一下如何管理资金的建议。

 

他脸上挨了一击之后被强行幻影移形来到一条后巷，他面对着一个陌生的女人感到万分迷茫。

"你是罪犯吗?" 女巫嘶嘶地说,"因为我真的很想把你关起来。"

再重复一遍，这离"你他妈的是谁?"很远，他试图把自己藏在大衣下面，这可比平时陌生人之间的问候更有攻击性，但纽特这个礼貌的巫师还是尽可能地回答，尽可能地保持自己的语气不显得慌张:

"你好，我是一个小偷，我在这里偷你的心。"

这可能不是此时此刻的最好选择，因为那个女人紧紧地抓住他的胳膊，他很快就被强行拖进了美国的魔法部。 这个地方就像他在伦敦参观过的那个地方一样宏伟，只是稍微高了一点。 然而，他无法集中注意力于周围发生的事情，因为他在担心女巫会把他带到哪里去。 他只能希望她不要检查他的箱子---- 那里有好些个生物他可没办法得到许可，首先就是他的囊毒豹。

在一段不舒服的电梯之旅后，他被推进了一个满是陌生人的房间，他们都穿着体面，看起来是非常重要的人物。 他不假思索地回到书中关于如何同时与几个人打招呼的章节，脱口而出:

"我感觉自己走进了一个满是星星的房间，因为你们都那么明亮。"

在他旁边，女人呻吟着，不少美国巫师(傲罗)在他面前奇怪地盯着他，虽然他们中的一些人本能地回答了喃喃的赞美。 其中一个没有这样做的人是一个黑头发的男人，他现在正以一种非常不赞成的方式看着和他在一起的女巫。

"戈尔茨坦。" 他说到，声音因为恼火而变得冷冰冰的。

显然，这已经不是第一次那个陌生女人在他开会的时候突然闯进来了，从他语气中的愤怒来判断，他已经受够了。 如果戈尔茨坦没有在这个陌生的地方粗暴地对待他，他会很高兴地帮助她的。

然后，他发现自己的箱子和麻瓜的箱子换了，他知道自己不能在这里呆太久了。 他的生物们需要他，他在这个地方浪费的时间越多，他就越是冒着他们跑到纽约大街上的风险。 在这样一个充满敌意的环境中，他们幸存下来几乎是不可能的。

 

现在，要是和他站在一起的女人能理解这事就好了…

 

oOo

一旦格林德沃被捕，整个美国魔法安全部门的工作重心就转移到寻找和营救他们的主管，以及纽特，一个手里有一箱子可能有用的生物去终结这一切的人。 他的嗅嗅被派去追查每一件曾经属于珀西瓦尔 • 格雷夫斯的珠宝，希望那个男人身上还有一件，然后几个猫狸子被派去追踪他的魔法签名，但最终还是纽特自己找到了那个男人。

幻象，尤其是墙壁和空间的幻象是他的专长---- 这是他经常使用的一种技术，在他的箱子中重现生物的自然栖息地; 他在印度的某个地方学到了这种技术，并从那时起不断改进。 这意味着，当他突然出现在导演房子深处的一堵充满幻像的墙前，在傲罗已经搜查过的一个房间里，他甚至不用思考第二遍就能摆脱它。 

对于一个没有受过这方面训练的人来说，这面墙看起来很普通，但是对于纽特来说，这是一个试图隐藏某物的拙劣尝试，在几次魔杖的挥舞之后它就消失了，露出了一个通往地下的楼梯，他认为这里一定是某种地下室。 他毫不犹豫地走了进去，用无声的荧光闪烁照亮了前面的台阶。

楼梯通向的地方确实是一个地下室，而且是一个非常大的地下室。 纽特进入的第一个房间被改造成了一个看起来有点违法的药剂实验室，数百种材料被悬挂在墙上，其中一些明显是通过杀死一个无辜的生物获得的。 他不得不深深地呼吸以便继续前进，而不是做任何他以后会后悔的事情。 格林德沃的黑巫师之名显然不是没有缘由的，有时候你必须非常残忍地虐待美丽的生物才能得到药剂。

他小心翼翼地经过一个巨大的五角星，走进另一个房间，里面放满了人工制品和看起来很古老的传世之宝。 当他走到镜子前面时，一面镜子试图抓住他的手，他的倒影在光亮的表面上扭曲变暗，当他转过身来凝视镜子时，镜子的手仍然伸出来。 他有点发抖，加快了脚步，直到来到一扇关着的门前。

几次诊断咒语之后，他很快就认出了他正在对付的魔咒类型，甚至带着一些得意，因为这再次让他想起了格林德沃对麻瓜的蔑视。 就在几天前，在MACUSA，这就是雅各布和奎妮能够从那个人的办公室拿回他的箱子的原因。 他迷失在自己的才智中，以至于他甚至无法想象有人使用暴力和非魔法闯入一个地方。

对他来说太糟糕了。

多年来，纽特一直在照料那些体型比他大两倍以上的动物，他已经积累了相当强壮的体力，他面前的那扇门并不是用来防止人们进入房间的，只是一个简单的木板门。 他选择了一个恰当的位置狠狠地踢，暴力地将门打开，尽可能快地走进去。

房间里一片漆黑，有十几秒钟的时间，他什么也看不见，唯一表现里面有人的迹象是他听到的刺耳的呼吸声，以及房间里弥漫着的血腥味。正当他的眼睛开始适应昏暗的灯光时，另一个人，大概是真正的珀西瓦尔 • 格雷夫斯，说道:

"你他妈的是谁?"

这些话并没有立即出现在纽特的脑子里。 他的眼睛终于适应好了，现在他可以看到另一个人了。 带着一丝恐惧，他低头看着犯人，看着他的腿，显然已经断过不止一次了，看着他流血的手腕，被黑魔法的锁链支撑着，看着他衬衫上的血迹，最后，看着他的眼睛，疲惫不堪，但是，最让他吃惊的是，看到他在这里。

而且，也许，他应该意识到这个男人的话对他意味着什么，也许他应该像以往一样，当他遇到一个新的人，并采用书中的建议。 但是情况对他来说是如此糟糕，以至于他没有进行思考，他只是说:

"看起来真的很疼。"

说完这些话，他马上后悔了。 当然很疼，这个男人显然被一个黑魔王折磨过。 什么样的白痴会说这样的话？ 他到底在想什么？ 为什么格雷夫斯突然看起来那么不自在？

当他想起那个美国人对他说的第一句话时，他仿佛冻住了。

"你是... ... ?" 他结结巴巴地说，几乎不抱希望，最后了，就是这个了。

这个人的表情已经足够让他明白了。 格雷夫斯，尽管看起来几乎要倒下了，但似乎对他们所处的情况感到相当尴尬。 不知道自己此时此刻该做什么，纽特只能回盯着他看，想知道自己是如何并且为什么会成就有史以来最不浪漫的灵魂伴侣见面场景的。

"好吧... ..."安全主管终于打破沉默说道。 "这太尴尬了。"

纽特正要笑着告诉他这没什么，他已经习惯了，也许还用了书中的一句台词，突然，另一个人痛苦地呻吟起来。 突然，他想起自己在哪里，为什么会在这里，血的味道变得更浓了。

他小声诅咒着跑到被绑住的人身旁，蹲在他身边，试图评估他身体所受到的伤害，不知道现在移动他是否安全。 对于这个美国人来说，说这么简单的一句话似乎已经够他受的了，他的眼睛已经闭上了，身体被铁链锁住了。 一个诊断咒显示，除了断腿之外，他的一些肋骨也被打碎了，他还经历了大量的精神入侵，毫无疑问，这是为了挖掘 MACUSA 的一些机密。

帕西瓦尔 • 格雷夫斯处在严重受伤和虚弱的状态，但是他还没有接近死亡，这意味着，现在，纽特可以安全地移动他而不会危及他的生命。 他把手伸进口袋，抓住皮克特的胳膊，镇定地请求他释放另一个人。

他想尖叫。

一定有人注意到了他走过的那个楼梯，因为当他把那个人放到地板上时，至少有六个傲罗，包括蒂娜，拿着魔杖跑进了房间。 其中一个脱离了这个群体，试图接近他。 一股保护欲冲过他的全身，在他还不知道自己在做什么的时候，他就狠狠地把她推开了。

"不要。" 他警告她，感觉不能完全控制自己的身体。

他几乎没有注意到傲罗的魔杖现在正对着他，没有听到从安全主管身旁离开的命令，没有看到蒂娜恳求的目光，当他抱起他那软绵绵的身体。 他甚至连看都没看傲罗一眼就幻影移形去了美国魔法医院。

后来，他才意识到自己的行为是一个刚刚遇到灵魂伴侣的人的典型表现，但在当时，他根本不在乎。 最后，他终于找到了那个给了他印机的人，而且，不像这些年来他所想的那样，这句话并没有伤害他，或者是因为粗鲁，而是出于本能的困惑。 他的情人并不恨他。 他再高兴不过了。  
几个小时后，当他向蒂娜解释他的印记话语是什么，以及他是如何发现格雷夫斯主管是他的灵魂伴侣时，蒂娜突然大笑起来，告诉他这样的事情只会发生在他们身上。

而且，老实说，他也倾向于同意。


End file.
